I'm Who Now! (PrussiaXReader)
by Mystical Arrow
Summary: Prussia is struggling. ( ) is finally building herself back up. Both need changes and a magical switch will bring ( ) closer to the Hetalia world.
1. Chapter 1

I'm who now?!...PrussiaXReader (Ch. 1)

_(Hey there this is my first fanfiction, please don't burn me too bad! Anyways I've had this idea for awhile and I wanted to do an oc, though since I know many people appreciate a reader insert (me included), I decided to mix it up. Basically the character will look, act, family, background, yada yada as I write; though I will leave the first name blank so one can be there etc. Alors, I do not own hetalia, I wish. Any errors please correct me! I've been so caught between french and english lately I don't seem to pick up my mistakes as well as I should. Enjoy this story where the reader enters Hetalia in a whole new strange way. LANGUAGE WARNING!)_

_**CRASH! BOOM! BONK!**_

_**As two wild elephants rampage through his poor house, his smooth melodic Clair de Lune was slowly turning into Bach as his fingers hit wrong keys. CRASH! A sudden high pitch man's scream 'Nei...! Ah!' He squints his eyes and takes a deep breath, Slow, steady, peace...gr..ignore the heathens Austria, he thinks to himself as the tempo once again steadies.**_

_**"YOU BROKE MY PAN!"**_

_**"ME! Zu are ze one hitting mein awes...! **_Scheiße!"

That's the final straw the Bach was unleased from Austria mighty fingers drowning the room in his melody hardened and speed up as the footsteps drew closer and the last antique vase in the aristocrat's house shattered on the ground. His face twisted, his heart beat faster, his eyes saw red and -as the two maniacs entered his sanctuary of music- he opened his mouth to roar. A spot of yellow and white hair rushed by in fear of their lives. He slammed his fist into the piano's keys terminating his furried song and he ducked. A swoosh, a breath of air flew over his head as what seemed to be a pan hit the Albino smack dab in the head.

Hungary pumped her fists into the air, "I got you, you perv. 20 points!". Austria sat up closing his piano and sticking out his upper lip, waiting to hear what it was this time around. The Prussian takes the once pan tossing it out the window, no regard for a person's property; rubbing his head he moans in pain, "Zat's gonna form a bump later" he whispers.

"Broad vhat vas zat for, zu never killed ze awesome me...again. AND GILBIRD TOO!' 'PIOU PIOU" Gilbird nods in agreement flying over to Gilbert's face a nuzzling him.

Hungary deadpans, "Sorry Gilbird sweaty." Marching up to Prussia she hoists him up by the colar of his shirt. "Well if yah just stay still for once idiot, it would go faster, and you wouldn't have to break apart Austria's house!"

"Gah crazy voman let me down!"

"WELL YOU WERE SNEAKING AROUND HERE AND LOOKED UP MY SKIRT!"

"ZU ARE MENTAL UND ICH"

Austria coughs grabbing their attention. Their faces turn red as Hungary drops Prussia to the ground. "Und who invited you two here in the first place".

Hungary fixes her hair rushing over to Austria embarrassed and all of a sudden shy. "Roderich I'm so very sorry, just...the usual. Keeping him away und I...Is their anything I can do?" Roderich sighs shaking his head, "Hungary, not very much at this point, though you both ruined my afternoon. Just clean up for now...please."

Elizabeta jumps up to attention smiling and in her sing sing self voice, "Right away sir!" Hungary dashes off hoping to make some amends with Austria. "Make sure you don't bleed on my floor Prussia" He directs at the white haired man.

Gilbert pouts, "She's ze crazy one, a total bit.."

Austria interrupts with narrowed eyes, "_Watch your mouth Belischmidt, don't you dare talk that way about a lady._..', he collects himself."... in my presence." Rubbing his head he makes his way to his alcohol cabinet needing to calm the pounding in his head caused by irritating noise.

The irritating noise smirks and leaning against the wall. "Zu are vhipped. Zu know zu guys haven't been married for years right, loser." Austria pours himself some sherry in a crystal glass. "What are you doing here anyways? Why do you keep poking at Elizabeta if you don't want her to hit you?" He sits scoffing, "Stupid commoner".

Prussia smirks laughing, and raises his hands up, "CAUSE ICH ZE MOST AWESOME OF AWESOMENESS AND ICH WILL BEAT HER DOWN WITH MY AWESOMENY AWESSOMENESS OF AWESOME TO SHOW HER VHO IS BOSS! UND ICH BEIN..". "You love her." Austria responds taking a sip while Prussia floors, choking on lost words.

Gilbert sits back up and marches to the low-some fool "Vhat are zu talking..."

"It is painfully obvious, I have known for decades and longer", sips raising an eyebrow.

Gilbert's face turn red in fury and he pushes his way into the noble's personal space. "_How do zu possible know or understand?" _Austria pushes him back with a few simple words_, _"But she does not love you_."_

Death blow to Prussia's heart as he teeters back shocked, slumping on the piano stool, Austria continuing, "I understand, but she loves me". Prussia mumbles in his hand, gilbird nudging against him sadly, "How do zu know?" His voice is quiet but sharp.

"We are still seeing each other." A calm and slow slip of sherry.

Hands smack against the piano, Austria cringes nearly losing his character. " I zought for a vhile zat...I never figured it vould be so direct" Prussia whispers looking up his face a rage mixture of pain, disbelief, and hate. "Vhy are zu telling me this?!"

Austria puts his glass down gently and looks Prussia straight in the eye. "To save you from more heartbreak." He slowly raises from the plush chair and face the window. Back straight, chin held high and might and his voice steady, much like the noble he is. "I am being truthful Pru..Gilbert. We are not "buds" nor enemies. Though I am not that heartless and do understand emotional pain. And as the good person I am, I am warning you of further heart break."

Silence, not a breath, a squeak, or a rattle. Austria turns around confused and comes nose to nose with a crooked smile,mischievous eyes, and unholy prussian confidence. "Zhat may be vhat is seems now but her heart iz not officially bound and closed. Ich may not be a country anymore", cringe, "But Ich have never been a man vho gives up".

Annoyed from his stupidity, Austria knits his brows together. "Gilbert this is not a game. It's Elizabeta und I will make sure nothing hurts her heart. Just listen to what I said." He replies in a 'friendly' warning.

Gilbert chuckles shooting back the rest of Roderich's sherry. "Ve vill see vho really deserves her heart und who she loves. My awesomeness will of course triumph, Ich has alvays been zere for her." He backs through the door his over confident aura surrounding him like a shroud and he bows gracefully. "Let ze games begin!" He departs with a flash.

Austria leans against the piano talking long deep breathes. Idiot, the only thing to describe the Prussian. Why is he such an idiot?!. Austria rubs his head calming down the once ticking time bomb in his head. "I am going to be in for a few rough months. I need something stronger than Bach."

A chuckling and white head pop back around the corner. "Piou!"

"Yo loser one more thing!" The time bomb has begun it's count down again. Austria screws his eyes shut and presses his hands into the soft oak wood. "My awesomeness of course noticed zhat at the end of your Bach early you played a C# A and not a G# A...LOSER! KESESESESESE" Gilbert quick retreats, his uncontrolled laughter can be heard miles away.

Count down reached, explosion. "**BEILSCHMIDTTTTTTTTT!"**

…

_A few hundred miles away._

Out of breathe laughing his perky ass off Prussia slumps against a tree.

"HAHAHA! DID ZU SEE ZAT LOOK OF STUPIDITY ON HIS FACE GILBIRD! BWAHA KESESESESE VHAT A LOSER HE VILL NEVER VIN AGAINST ZE AWESOME ME!' Prussia laughs holding his stomach from laughing to hard, "kese se se".

Gilbird flies around laughing with him. PIOU! PIOU! PIOUPIOU. The little cute ball of fluff does little turns and spins and lands on Prussia shoulder. He suddenly quiets down, noticing Gilbert is hanging his head down low. Gilbird moves closer to his face and sees the ex-nation tearing up. "I vill vin. Right Gilbird?" Piou! (of course awesome one!).

Gilbert smiles weakly his situation finally settling in on his conscious. "Vho am ich kiding buddy. After all zis time, she doesn't GAH!", he sits up grabbing his hair, "ZIS IS SOOOO UNAWESOME. Bah! I vondered for avhile buddy but I never could admit it. I von't EVER GIVE UP. YOU HERE AUSTRIA!" He shakes his fists to the sky tears leaking a bit. He swipes them. "Es tut mir Leid, my awesome as me lil buddy"

To zhink I'm about to give up, he thinks as he lays in the new cool grass of spring. Some blades tickling his cheeks reminding him of the days when Hungary was just a 'boy' and it was much easier to be around each other. "She doesn't love ze awesome me...can't be ...vell guess it can", thinking out loud to clear his head, "Ich have been feeling zis for avhile, Ich have been feeling less love for mein Elizabeta, sometimes Ich zink Ich got over her. Zen I remember her smile Gah!", he rolls hiding his face in the grass, "SOOO UNAWESOME!"

He sighs closing his eyes and stares sideways at the sky. Do Ich love her...does she love me? Vho am Ich kidding. Und if she von't love ze most awesome me, vho vill?

**_Our world, present, after exams. 9am Montréal, Canada._**

RING! RING!

A ungodly light blinds my sight this morning. RING!. Phone..reaching...buzzing...

I reach over moving my way to tired body. I look at the time, 9 am in big white letters on my phone's screen. I hit ignore and crawl under my blankets. No. Just no. Like frickin grumpy cat now. NO. Who the hell calls this early on a Saturday after a late night of hanging out and come on, it's my first day of freedom.

Back to be...RING RING.

I roll over. God damn you whoever you are. Slowly your fuzzed mind starts to remember the Livin La Vida Loca ringtone of your best friend. Slowly you slide the answer button. You can forgive her cause she is your bestie, but you swore she will pay for it later.

Groggily and in a hoarse voice you answer. "Lisa, the hell man. C_âllice, ostie de sa tabarnak._ It's 9 girl. You do remember what time I got... "_ (your name)!", I pull the phone away from my hear. I forgot she could be that loud.

"(_) Get up! and get your sorry ass over!", I groan, "It's the Jeanne d'arc episode that aired. It's Hetalia time!"

Let's just say I woke right up!

to be continued

(chapter 1 done :D. The french is québecois, french canadian. Mean, chalice, host of it's tabernacle. In Quebec that's a whole lieu of curses, means you are mad :P. Let me know what you think. Chapter two will be up next with the intro to yourself and the story begins. Our héroine will get to meet hetalia in a strange way check it out next chapter!)


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Who Now?! Ch. 2 (Prussia X Reader)**

**I don't own hetalia, or beautiful cover picture used, and language warning.**

My couch partner rolls squealing and hits me smack dab in the face with flailing limbs. I swear sometimes she is out to get me when she gets on her fangirl high. SQUEAL! I plug my ears to avoid going deaf. But I smile wide. The Joan of Arc episode was quite awesome and seeing Lisa's face in euphoria of her long awaited dream episode makes me giddy as well. (fyi it is the episode that it coming out after the next one XD)

"I met France!", Lisa fans herself, faced flushed from giggling. I roll my eyes knowing she might start to rant. "Lis, just because you have the same name as the Hetalia Joan of Arc, doesn't mean you are a Joan of Arc reincarnation in real life." She gasps dramatically eyes wide open, two small hands placed over her impossibly gapping mouth. "Shun you, the non believer!", I snort from her dramatics, "You know as well I do it is highly possible with my family history to France and my love of Francis Bonnefoy!"

Ah my crazy love, the reincarnation fanatic since forever; which gave her more than a push to be a France fangirl when we discovered Hetalia. We have done a mega load of research on the subject of souls transferring bodies and reincarnation and magic. I will admit to myself Lisa looks crazily akin to the real Joan of Arc, (via pictures and sculptures from the time etc).

"I do know my little saint", I mumble a bit sarcastically, getting 'The eye' in return. "Now how about we get some strawberries?". We smirk at each other and boot it to her kitchen. She hops over her table tumbling as she hits the ground -yes she is quite the gymnast, me I need to work a bit more- and whips open her fridge. She tosses around random food and pulls at the glorious red berries. As we devour the sweet fruit we nearly drown in the deliciousness. OK, I'm quite addicted to the stuff.. I mean come on they are just so…so…so strawberrious delice. Strawberries are my weakness and it's how we two became such tight best friends…daycare, food fight…

"Smoo" Lisa swallows her mouthful of berries, "Wha yah doin today?"

I look down rubbing my flabby belly and sigh, "Gym as usual, get rid of this fat….though it won't seem to do anything lately, no matter how hard I try."

She looks at me sadly. "(_) you did lose it last year, it's just a pooch and chub left over that will take awhile, you look so banging now!"

I snort and raise my eyebrow "Banging?"

"Yah you look hot, righteous... more awesome than Prussia!"

"Alright! Alright!" My face lightens up, "I got it sorry about being a sore loser just I'm I'm…..building my confidence back up, and I have dancing today". She sits up reaches over the table and hugs me to death. "YOU ARE DANCING AGAIN OMG!.

"Yes…." I whisper gasping, "Lis, colin de bin, can't breathe….." She softens her grip a little.

"Oh (_) I'm so excited, it's been years, and you are amazing! Like should have won every season of SYTYCD combined!" I smile, lightly blushing at that wonderful hyperactive woman. "Thanks, I've been doing it in private for awhile again, I feel better about it now, but I need to get going it's getting late".

Lisa sticks out her tongue as I get my stuff together. " Babe you should have told me, anyways you go knock them dead girl"

I blow a raspberry "Ben, hoser, I'm not that hot"

As I leave her apartment she says "You'll get a guy"

Would be nice to be close to someone like that again. "Nah, I'm good" I shut the wooden door.

Through the shut door I hear, "I'm wrong! YOU NEED TO GET LAID!". Facepalm.

_Hetalia…with Hungary._

Aim…Throw…. Hit target…..Repeat.

Stupid Prussia…making my life weird…..and with those weird looks he has been giving me for awhile now, weirdo.

Hungary throws another knife into the practice dummy dead centre and shivers a little. She gathers up her precious knives, and pats the titanium blade always attached to her hip. It was her wedding present from Austria and her most prized possession. She blushes thinking, We've been together for along time and he still makes me feel like a virgin.

Blood drips from her nose and her stomach gets all tingly as she recalls her and Austria's previous 'special' night. "Good god," she wipes her nose and shakes her head. "Right Hungary you need to sleep".

Making to way to her bed, she locks up her knives, and strips off her work out clothing changing in a long grey nightgown covered in lace and ribbons. She braids her hair in the mirror. Her eyes widen in a moment of enlightenment. "Oh lord, Look at yourself", she runs her hand down along the cool glass, "I look like a grandmother….I feel like it too….I need…I need a change".

She crawls into bed a pout on her face. I need to liven up, I need challenges. I bet that's why the ass is looking at me funny. She pounds her fist into her hand imagining Prussia's face. I'll show you who is the crazy one. She snuggles into her blankets and closes her eyes yawning. Yes! Tomorrow will be a new day, new changes and adventures!

_Night in Canada, our world._

Gym was a killer….Dance was passion, freedom, and release of emotion. It was literally the world being back dancing after years of quitting and world crumbling after that….

Achoo!

"Canada why are you still so cold in April!" (_) cacons deeper into her thick quilt and snuggles into her pillow falling into a dark dreamless sleep.

(_) turns in her bed, groaning and squeezing her eyes. Why can't I sleep. She opens her goop encrusted eyes to the world around her only to be blinded by the bright soon. "Tabarnak, shit…" she moans, guess I did sleep, damn fast sleeps.

She stretches yawning and rubs her eyes strangely not as groggily as she thought she would be. She opens her eyes.

"The hell"…(_) quickly rubs her obvious tired eyes and blinks furiously before looking again. She slowly opens her heavy eyes and notices nothing has changed from the first time. The room a light yellow with oak furniture resembling a victorian styled house. "Right this is not my room…".

She gulps and swallows the thick knot in her throat. "This ..this is not my voice…" (_) Looks at her hands and the hair following down her shoulders. "My hands are not this feminine," she lets out a whimper. "My dark wavy hair is brown and neat….noooo!" Her hands cup two firm and large, squishy things…"THESE ARE NOT MY BOOBS!" She race to the side mirror by a small vanity set. Already devastated about her hair, she goes to see what else has changed.

She gasps, mouth perfectly forming a large O, she was definitely not herself. She slides her hand down the glass. "What a change…." She runs small firm hands over the new face. Full lips, small nose, high cheek bones. Beautiful, feminine, slim body, strong. Not herself, though the one thing that remained, her amber eyes. "_Calisse! Ostie!_….what happened? This can't be real…it's not" She bites the bottom plump new lip and whispers out... "I'm Hungary".


End file.
